


Change

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Time Bottoming, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Morning Sex, Nothing but smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, Jonathan, what’s gotten into you this morning?” He breathed huskily, licking his lips as Jonathan grabbed his chin and pushed his head back, licking a long, unbroken wet stripe straight up his throat to his chin as Evan pressed his hands against Jonathan’s ass, groaning.</p><p>“Don’t know, don’t care,” the man hummed.</p><p>(Or the one where Evan bottoms for the first time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Jonathan was straddling his lap, his tongue lapping up the rivulets of salty sweat that were sliding down the tight muscles of his neck, and as Evan let his hands roam up the other man’s back he felt lava start pooling in his belly. Jonathan had his hands on either side of Evan’s neck and was scraping that tongue over the line of his jaw, the stubble on his face scratching against it and making little rasping noises.

“Jesus, Jonathan, what’s gotten into you this morning?” He breathed huskily, licking his lips as Jonathan grabbed his chin and pushed his head back, licking a long, unbroken wet stripe straight up his throat to his chin as Evan pressed his hands against Jonathan’s ass, groaning.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” the man hummed, pressing a wet open mouthed kiss against his jaw before his teeth were nibbling on the sensitive skin there and Evan was digging his fingers into Jonathan’s ass and moaning. Jonathan laughed before he was shifting in Evan’s lap, dragging himself against Evan and Evan was pressing himself up against that infuriating weight. Jonathan paused and flashed him a shit-eating grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling before he was rolling his hips, grinding down into Evan and listening to the Asian man fall apart beneath him.

“God, no wonder you love bein’ on top,” He groaned, dragging his thumb over Evan’s lips before he was closing the distance between them, his hips still rocking against Evans as he kissed him hungrily, sliding his tongue over his lips until Evan let him in. Evan tried to take control and Jonathan didn’t back down, fighting him until Evan groaned and gave up, excitement traveling down his spine as he made up his mind.

“Babe…..I….I want you to top,” He muttered against Jonathan’s lips, and then Jonathan was kissing him, really kissing him, and Evan lost himself to the rhythm of their lips moving together, tongues dancing, and they didn’t stop until Evan was breathless and stealing Jonathan’s air.

“You really gonna let me top?” Jonathan was gasping out as they broke apart, his lips swollen and red and Evan was staring up at him, his pupils blown and his breathing fast. He swallowed heavily before he was nodding and Jonathan was grinning, bright and impish before he claimed Evan’s mouth again and Evan melted into the kiss, his hands spanning Jonathan’s back as Jonathan pushed him down into the mattress.

“You’re not gonna regret this, baby.” Jonathan was whispering the words like they were wedding vows, his eyes bright and his hands cupping Evan’s face. Evan was quite the pretty sight with his pupils blown and his lips swollen and shiny with spit and his cheeks flushed a pretty pale pink, and Jonathan couldn’t help but smile down at him, his thumbs stroking along the sides of Evan’s face. Jonathan watched as Evan’s smile appeared, the left side of his lips pulling up first, like it always did before the right side joined in and he felt like his heart was going to be crushed with the force of his love for the man spread out underneath him.

“I love you so much, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you, like you always do for me.”

And then he was kissing Evan one last time, the bigger man curling a hand around the back of his neck as he sucked Jonathan’s bottom lip into his mouth and tugged when Jonathan tried to pull away. Jonathan braced himself against Evan’s chest, digging his fingers into those tight muscles. Evan let go of his lip and Jonathan shuddered, gulping as Evan looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a tiny smirk on his face.

“Just because you’re topping doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun,” He purred, and Jonathan smirked back at him before he was moving backwards, pushing his knee between those sinfully fit legs and spreading them. Evan let his head hit the pillows as Jonathan ran his hands over the outsides of his thighs before leaning forward and flicking his tongue over Evan’s nipple. The man groaned, his hips jerking up, and Jonathan leaned all his weight into his hands to keep the bigger man down as he sucked it into his hot mouth.

“Fuck,” Evan half-yelled, his voice dropping down into that half-fucked timbre Jonathan knew so well. Jonathan licked his way down Evan’s chest, following the trail of fuzz that disappeared under the waistband of his boxers down to his bellybutton. He smirked up at Evan before he dipped his tongue into the man’s bellybutton. Evan blew out an exhale and blindly fisted his hands into the sheets, arching up into that hot, wet mouth that was moving languidly down through his happy trail, the touch intoxicating him to the point that he was dizzy with want.

Jonathan laved his tongue along the waistband before sitting back on his heels and hooking his fingers underneath the fabric and dragging them down slowly, his nearly black eyes devouring the sight of Evan’s body quaking softly. He left the boxers half-dragged down to Evan’s knees and reached for his throbbing erection, grinning hungrily as he stroked Evan firmly, listening to the normally stoic man spill breathy noises from his mouth. He waited until Evan lifted his head off of the pillows, his heated gaze locked onto the hand wrapped around his dick before letting go and dragging the boxers down Evan’s legs and throwing them over his shoulder before he was sinking back down to his knees, wetting his lips as Evan reached for him desperately.

“Jonathan, Jonathan please holy fuck just touch me,” He pleaded, and Jonathan wrapped a slick hand around the base of his cock, Evan’s hips jerking upward. He thumbed the weeping slit and looked straight into those bottomless eyes before he was leaning over and swallowing the other man down.

“Goddamn, Jonathan, holy fuck, yeah, like that, oh, Jesus, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Evan was babbling, his hands tangling in Jonathan’s short hair, his mind hazy with lust as Jonathan swallowed around him, his cheeks hollowing. He lifted his head off of the pillows and watched as Jonathan pulled off of his dick messily, strings of spit and precum stretching from his mouth to Evan’s dick and Evan was shaking, fire sizzling along his spine.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn hot when you’re noisy,” Jonathan growled before he was taking Evan into his mouth again, his tongue doing unspeakable things to the younger man’s dick. Evan’s head thumped back down and he started rolling his hips in time to Jonathan’s bobbing, his attention torn between the mouth contracting around him and the pleasure building in his stomach and he whined, jerking on Jonathan’s hair sharply. Jonathan nipped gently at the head of his cock and Evan nearly came right then and there, half-articulated words spilling into the charged air between them, and Jonathan pulled back, sliding off of the bed and stripping before he grabbed the lube bottle sitting on the nightstand. He crawled back up in between Evan’s legs and dropped a kiss to a thigh, popping open the lube bottle and pouring out more than Evan thought he would need.

“Gonna go slow, don’t wanna hurt you,” Jonathan explained, his voice hoarse and Evan nodded before he felt the finger prod at his entrance and he was clenching down before he knew exactly what was happening.

“Baby, c'mon. Don’t clench, just relax. If you clench I won’t be able to do this,” He coached, and Evan relaxed slowly. Then the finger was pushing in, and as he felt it stretch him open he moaned. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t make him feel like he was going to explode with pleasure, either. Jonathan pressed a kiss to his hip before he was slowly inserting another finger, and Evan could feel the burn better this time. He kind of liked it, actually, and that thought flying into his hazy brain nearly distracted him from the third finger sliding into him. Then he felt those fingers brush against something inside of him and he was keening, his muscles tensing up at the sheer pleasure of that feeling.

“Found it,” Jonathan laughed, and then those fingers were stroking the bundle of nerves and Evan was fucking himself down onto them, desperate for more contact. It felt so goddamn good, so right, and he was whining at Jonathan wordlessly as those fingers teased and tormented him.

“Jonathan, Jonathan, goddamnit, Jonathan I need you in me, holy fuck, I need you in me,” He whimpered, and Jonathan shook above him, staring into him with those eyes as he fucked him, slow and gentle with those long fingers and Evan’s legs were trembling, his hands tightly fisted in the sheets, his breaths coming in heavy pants.

“I never thought I’d get to hear you sound like this,” Jonathan breathed, and then he was withdrawing his fingers and Evan wanted to scream at the loss of contact, wanted to order the other man to fuck him senseless, to fuck him until he was breathless and begging for the other man to stop.

“Never thought I would either,” he answered haltingly as something bigger than three fingers started to slide into him and he was whimpering and Jonathan was leaning over him, swallowing down his whimpers with his hot mouth, and as he took Jonathan all the way into him he knew he was hooked, knew he would want this again and again and again.

“Fuck, Evan. Just, Jesus.” Jonathan was groaning and Evan pulled himself out of his thoughts and locked his legs around Jonathan’s waist, the movement pushing Jonathan deeper into him and Evan lost all coherent thought.

“Fuck, Jonathan, fuck, God, you’re, oh GOD,” Evan babbled, digging his nails into the hard lines of Jonathan’s shoulders as the man on top of him started to move, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in just as slow and Evan needed him to move faster, needed him to thrust harder and Jonathan smiled down at him darkly.

“I know how you want it, baby, but I’m the one in control here, yeah?” He proved his point by snapping his hips forward, driving deep into Evan and Evan was sliding his arms around Jonathan’s neck and letting begging noises fall from his lips.

“You want it hard, don’t you? Want it as fast as I can give it to you? Well, guess what baby. I’m gonna go so slow, gonna make your legs shake baby,” He teased, rocking lazily into Evan and Evan was being unmade, was being taken over by the carnality of it all, and he was raking his nails down Jonathan’s back as the man ground against the bundle of nerves inside him, his nerve endings thrumming.

He was spiraling, up and up and up, every slow thrust taking him higher and higher until he was suspended, high above the Earth and the only thing he could see was those blue eyes, full of love and lust and warmth and he was dimly aware of his legs shaking. 

“Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan please, please baby go faster,” and Jonathan changed the angle of his tortuously slow thrusts and Evan was arching up into him, crying out at the overwhelming fullness and Jonathan finally gave Evan what he wanted, what he needed.

“Is this how you wanted it, baby? Hard and fast? Wanted me drillin’ into you?” Jonathan was growling and Evan was whimpering, the sensations he felt were coming in too strong and too fast and he was afraid that he was going to break. Jonathan was getting close, too, he knew by the way the skin around those eyes was tightening. He was right, because when Jonathan wrapped a hand around Evan’s neglected cock and stroked it was too much, too fast and Evan’s mind splintered as he flew and then crashed back down, his breathing unsteady. He heard Jonathan panting his name and raked his nails down the man’s back again, the pain mixed with pleasure sending Jonathan over the edge. 

Evan lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as Jonathan wiped them both clean and wrapped himself around Evan, resting his head on his chest. Evan tucked Jonathan’s head under his chin and sighed, his breathing slowly returning to normal and he huffed a laugh under his breath. 

Yeah, Jonathan wasn’t going to be bottom for a long while.


End file.
